


Old and New

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Series: Segments [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-13
Updated: 2008-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji reflects on how his life has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old and New

**Author's Note:**

> Schmoop and fluff. Yup, that's pretty much it.

Sanji was standing outside and leaning against the railing, taking a smoke break. The day had been busy and long, and he was tired. He thought back to his time with Zeff, and what his life was like on the Baratie. It was interesting, but not nearly as rambunctious as life on Merry, and now on the Sunny. Sure, there’d be fights breaking out, and he’d get to kick some pirate or marine ass, but it wasn’t the same. It was hectic, all of the hustle and bustle of a floating restaurant leaving little to no time for goofing off. He’d catered to a large crowd, and couldn’t spare the time for individuals. There would be some days that he got almost no sleep, and others where he had nothing to occupy his time. It was different, and he was trying to decide if that was good or bad.

There weren’t any rubber limbs that he needed to periodically stab in order to keep his own food, no long stories about fictitious adventures in far away lands, nor any enthusiastic amazement and hero-worship of said stories. No loud declarations of past events and intricate equipment, or spontaneous bouts of heart-felt song strummed on a tiny guitar. On the Baratie, Sanji’d occasionally had a lady to woo, and some fawning to attend to. Not that he didn’t now, but it was different. He’d realized that it wasn’t ladies that he wanted to charm, not anymore. And it wasn’t plural, either, but one man.

It made things significantly less complicated when said man needed no wooing at all. In fact, Sanji’d hardly had to do anything at all. The feelings were there, on both sides, and had only needed to be recognized before they could be acted upon.

Taking one last drag, Sanji flicked the butt out into the blue waters of the ocean, watching as it sailed in a graceful arc before hitting the water and vanishing beneath the waves. Almost simultaneously, two warm, strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him gently back against a firm chest. He let himself be pulled, relaxing in the protective shell his lover provided. Sanji tilted his head back until it fell on one broad shoulder, while green hair appeared on the edge of his vision as Zoro rested his chin on Sanji’s shoulder. Sanji could tell that the other man had just worked out; he was slightly damp from exertion and smelled faintly of sweat. They stood together for awhile, each content just being with the other.

He could feel it when Zoro sighed, breathing deeply through his nose before a noisy exhale that shook his chest. Sanji felt more than heard the quiet words that came next.

“What’re you thinking about?” the swordsman asked gently, as though almost afraid to break the ambiance that had settled around the cook. His emerald eyes were staring out into the water, gazing at nothing as he quietly took in the night.

“I was just reminiscing; comparing my old life with the one I have now.” Sanji turned his head slightly so he could see Zoro’s profile. “Trying to figure out which one I like better.” Zoro’s eyes flickered briefly towards him, then back to the sea. “It’s no contest, really.” He prodded, deliberately vague.

The grip around his waist barely twitched, but Sanji felt his lover’s body tense. Zoro was preparing himself, just in case Sanji had changed his mind. Sanji smiled to himself, one side of his mouth turning up in a small curve, as he baited his boyfriend.

“Yeah?” He was proud to notice that Zoro’s voice didn’t even waver. “And why’s that?”

“Because,” Sanji laid his hands on top of Zoro’s, pulling them closer together. “I’ll miss the people I left behind, but I have a new family now. My nakama are the most important part of my life, and I wouldn’t trade them for anything.”

The cook smirked openly when Zoro’s hold tightened and became more secure. He reached his left hand up to tangle in green hair, and hold the swordsman’s head closer to his. He tilted his head to the left, his lips brushing his marimo’s ear.

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, baka-bushido.” Sanji turned Zoro’s head and kissed him, their lips meeting gently, yet firmly. Confirming something they both knew to be true.

When they pulled apart, Zoro’s smile made everything worth it.


End file.
